


The other side of Arthur.

by AcedaVinci



Series: A new adventure [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Arthur!Eggsy, Eggsy is a badass, F/M, Galahad!Harry, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart is not dead, Lancelot!Roxy, M/M, angry, arthur's knights - Freeform, i can't write smut, kingsman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcedaVinci/pseuds/AcedaVinci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning, Eggsy gets an alarming phonecall from Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other side of Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I've tried to make this a two parts story, I hope you'll like it and don't hesitate to leave comments. I didn't write smut or stuff like that because I don't think it would turn out very good ... so I'll leave it to your imagination !

“Harry !”

Someone was calling him. 

“Harry !”

A familiar voice this time.

“ 'Arry, for fuck's sake wake up !”

“You could ask nicely.” Harry had finally woken up, the voice he heard was Eggsy's.

“You told me to wake ya up ! I fuckin' did but you lazy !” Eggsy had a smile on his face. “Here's your tea, breakfast is almost ready.”

Harry sat in bed, grabbing the cup of tea Eggsy had just made for him. The older man still wasn't sure if this was real or if he was dreaming, Eggsy, his boy was here, sleeping next to him every night, or nearly every night when one of them is not on mission.  
Harry remembered the day he saw Eggsy entering the meeting room, not as Galahad like Merlin had told him but as Arthur. Since V-day, the world was the mess, leaders had died and others were never to be found, many people had died and others were traumatised. When he woke up, he had to catch up on everything, luckily for him, Merlin had managed to compile a file where he could find all the majors events, informations and a list of the persons of influence who died during and after the aftermath.  
Suddenly Galahad heard his Arthur shouting in the kitchen. 

“Fuckin' hell, Merlin, what d'ya mean 'there's been an accident at the shop' ?? Be fuckin' clear ! … We're on our way.” 

Harry could hear Eggsy running upstairs and entered the room quite agitated and confused.

“Get dressed now, there's been a robbery or, at least, an explosion at the shop.” he said while getting dressed and grabbing his holster.  
Harry jumped out of bed and got dressed as fast as lightning and ran downstairs with Eggsy.  
He could see the boy's concern on his face, once they were both seated inside the car driving towards the shop, Harry had time to think about how Eggsy had changed. He was so adult now, still so young but he seemed to handle his responsibilities as Arthur with care and professionalism. Merlin must have helped him quite a lot, Galahad hasn't really been on big missions since he came back. Arthur and Merlin forbade him to even think about it for a while, a while that has been months now but Harry had to admit, thanks to their protectiveness, he had an excuse to stay in London and with Eggsy.  
Harry turned to look at Eggsy when he caught the younger agent already looking at him.

“ 'm so fucking happy you're back ya know.” His face had soften.

“I am happy to be back.” Harry was glad they had finally come to term with what they are. A few months back, he wouldn't have imagined to be living with Eggsy, god, he didn't even imagine he could survived Valentine. When he came back, the first time they saw each other, they finally admitted their feeling and were actually living a nice life, of course, beside the ever dangerous job and the threats of megalomaniacs wanting to take over the world. 

“So what did Merlin said about the robbery at the shop ?”  
“They used a fuckin' bomb to blow up the entrance, obviously it seems they couldn't get in just pickin' the door.”

“Was there anyone in the shop ?”

“Don' think so, Merlin didn' mention it but he was tryin' to see if anythin' was missin' an' all. Lancelot was there too.”

Harry smiled at the mention of Roxy's name. Merlin and her had been very close lately, Eggsy and him suspected something but they can't be sure for now.  
They finally arrived at Kingsman, Merlin was talking with the police, Lancelot and Percival were waiting for instructions while Gawain and other knights were entering what used to be their HQ. 

“Ah Arthur, Galahad !” Merlin was coming towards them with a police officer. 

“Gentlemen.”

“Miss. I'm Arthur.” Eggsy took charge, Galahad really enjoyed seeing his boy taking the lead. “Can you tell me what happened ?” His accent had changed, he became the sophisticated gentleman Harry taught him to be.

“We got a call from this lady over there, saying she heard an explosion, the time she got to her window, she saw three men trying to enter after the explosion the shop and leaving about 10 min later. She called us but the closest patrol we had was 15 min away.” 

Galahad saw Arthur's glance, he nodded and, in a flash, was gone to talk to the lady who was still shaken by the explosion. 

“Officer, you must have had a call already but we will be the ones doing the investigation.” Obviously, Merlin made a few calls before he even arrived at Kingsman.

“Yes, I did. I don't know what kind of business you're doing here sir, but it seems to be really important, I will never forget a call from the Prime Minister this early in the morning.”

“Thank you for your understanding, miss. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to Galahad and Lancelot.” Eggsy turned around and went to meet Roxy who seemed to have some informations or, at least, some clue about the situation.

“Roxy ? Anythin' ?”

“Yes, first I called Hector, poor soul was devastated, he is on his way, Gareth is going to take care of him. Now, the door lock has been picked but they didn't make it. Gawain is trying to retrieve the video surveillance footage.”

Harry arrived at that moment, puzzled.

“This young lady was quite troubled I'm afraid. Any luck ?”

Roxy made a gesture with his finger, she was asking them to be quiet for a moment. “Gawain found the footage and Eggsy, you're not going to be happy about it.”

Eggsy's face went from worried to even more worried and, frankly, Harry didn't think it was possible.

“What ? Who the fuck is on the freakin' footage ?” 

The older man was wondering too, who could it be ? For Eggsy not to be happy about it, it could be Valentine or his acolyte but they are both very dead. Then it hit Harry.

“Shit. I think I know.” He ran to Gawain followed by Eggsy and Roxy. Merlin had caught up and was already seating behind the computer screen.

“Show me.” 

Dean. Dean's face was on the screen with two of his dogs. Galahad turned to Arthur, worry was gone and replace by anger, true anger.

“That son of a bitch, he came here an' blew up the shop ! 'm gonna kill the bastard meself !” No more sophisticated accent, no more composure and gentleman manners. Harry could see the boy's face transforming. Then Eggsy seemed to realise something.

“My mum ? An' Daisy ? Where are they ?” Of course he would be worried about his family. 

“They're fine Eggsy, when Gawain told me it was Dean, I sent two agents, they are well and apparently drinking tea together.” 

“Good. Find me Dean an' 'm make him suffer. Shoulda killed months ago, the bastard.” 

Suddenly, images appeared on their glasses. Agravaine and Tristan were on.

“Sir, we've found them and pretty easily I must say.” Tristan was the first to speak.

“Yes, they were in a pub, The Black Prince. Shall we bring them in ?”

“Of course they were at the Black Prince. Bring them in.” Eggsy was smiling but not the kind of smile he usually gives to Harry. The kind that gives you shivers and makes you run as fast as you can. The older man was actually enjoying seeing his protégé calm and menacing.  
About 20 min later, Agravaine and Tristan arrived with the three men in the meeting room.  
Eggsy was in Arthur's seat, Galahad and Merlin standing behind him like loyal knights, Lancelot and Percival closing the doors behind them.

“And I thought I beat the crap out of you.” Eggsy made an effort not to talk like he used to, he didn't want to be on the same level as Dean. 

“Look at ya, all fancy an' all, you don' scare me boy.” Dean was trying to be tough, Harry could see it, everyone could see it. His men were scared, they had recognised Harry and they wouldn't eve, look at Eggsy. “You playin' big boss an' all sat on your arse.”

Harry spoke.

“He actually is the big boss as you said.”

“No, he ain't.” Fear. That's fear on Dean's face and Eggsy was very much enjoying it.

“Oh yes, I am. Now, Dean,” as he spoke, Eggsy stood up and came closer to Dean “I am going to say this once : you come back here, you even try to approach my mum and Daisy, I'll make sure you disappear.” Eggsy was menacing and intimidating. “Apparently one beating wasn't enough now you come here and bomb the shop. You're not getting out of here unarmed Dean, I hope you know that.”

“You wasn' supposed to find out !” one of his dogs finally spoke. 

“I don't know how you managed to stay alive all this time really.” Arthur laughed “Ever heard of video cameras ?”

“Arthur.”

“Yes, Merlin ?”

“I think it's time.”

“I think it is, indeed.” All the Kingsmen in the room nodded and seemed to agree. Dean and his men were confused, Harry was finding the situation rather funny. “Gentlemen.”  
Percival, Tristan and Agravaine took the three men away. The Scottish agent laughed.

“Well, that was intimidating, well played Arthur.”

“You found it intimidatin', good, I weren' sure. Fuckin' assholes.”

“They are being driven to the Police station with all they need to be locked up for a long time.”

The four of them sat, while Merlin was typing on his tablet, probably making sure the shop was rebuilt as fast as possible, Harry and Eggsy were finally able to do what Harry was craving for since the morning : holding Eggsy's hand. 

“What a way to start a day.”

“Fuckin' shit if you ask me.”

They were laughing, nobody was hurt, that's all they needed. It was the beginning of a new adventure for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !


End file.
